


pout

by amaelamin



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Nonsense, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/pseuds/amaelamin
Summary: OKAY SO. happy birthday henry ;; this is not at all what i wanted to write for you (something sweet and romantic and slow) but this is what came out. one day i will write you something beautiful but apparently today is not that day :( have instead this fluff of a nonsense piece of our three favourite boys <3 have the happiest birthday and the best year, you deserve it.based onthistwitter post by sf9's juho (translation: my love leo hyungnim! taekwoonie hyung! meeting you at the broadcast station is strange ㅎㅎㅎ hyung who always takes really good care of me and adores me! i love youㅎㅎㅋㅋ) what if taekwoon's best boys hongbin and hyuk saw this and were visited by the green-eyed monster?





	pout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [henrywinters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/henrywinters/gifts).



> right so i have to say i know absolutely nothing about SF9 so please don't yell at me for wrong characterisation etc it's all for fun and for the sake of the story. also the line 'Who is this fool? Doesn’t he know how hard we work to keep this hyung in line?' belongs to the one and only tiana @starsinureyes and she has graciously let me use it.

Hongbin sits up straight like a shot, phone in hand.

“Hyukkie.”

“What?” Sanghyuk says without looking up, lazily zapping aliens on his PSP.

“Remember when Taekwoon hyung said he was ‘disowning us and going to look for better dongsaengs who treat him the way he deserves’?”

Sanghyuk snorts. “Yeah.”

“I think he’s gone and done it.”

Sanghyuk finally looks up, sardonic eyebrow lifted at the ready.

Hongbin just holds out his phone, feeling Sanghyuk’s skepticism on a molecular level. Find better dongsaengs than  _ them _ ? And yet -

“Who is this fool? Doesn’t he know how hard we work to keep this hyung in line?” Sanghyuk bursts out at what he sees on Hongbin’s phone screen; an instagram post of a vaguely familiar boy snuggling up to their Taekwoon in the MCountdown waiting room with a sweet caption overflowing with gushing praise and adoration. Sanghyuk raises disbelieving eyes to Hongbin’s face.

“‘My love Leo hyung’? ‘who adores me?’ Are you kidding me?”

“This won’t do.”

“This won’t do at  _ all _ .”

“All of this is going to go to his head.”

“We definitely can’t have that.”

“Who is that kid, anyway? Whose hyung does he think he’s muscling in on like this?”

Sanghyuk takes the phone from Hongbin and looks at the twitter post they’ve both been jokingly tagged in by more than one fan telling them to go retrieve their hyung and stop him from gathering replacements for the two of them.

“Replacements. Huh!” he snorts again, trying to digest the idea of Taekwoon going out and spreading supposed  _ love and adoration  _ amongst the general kpop dongsaeng population willy-nilly. He can’t do that. There are  _ rules _ \- plus, and most importantly, he already has Sanghyuk and Hongbin. Just what does he think he’s doing? His love and adoration quota is  _ full. _

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Sanghyuk says after a beat.

“I think I am,” Hongbin smiles.

*

Navigating the back passages of a music show while filming is going on trying not to be seen is, Hongbin and Sanghyuk soon find out, a losing game. They’ve already bumped into several rookies as well as sunbaes and between accepting greetings and giving greetings their plan to be as incognito as possible is fast failing terribly.

“You must be here to see Leo sunbaenim?” Solar asks as they get caught right outside Mamamoo’s waiting room.

“Sure!” Hongbin smiles brightly. “Sorry, we have to run, he’s waiting for us - very needy - can’t be alone for long - good luck! Fighting!” 

“As long as we don’t bump into Taekwoon hyung himself,” Sanghyuk mutters to Hongbin as they hurry away, bowing quickly. “If he hears from other people we were here we can just deny it later.”

“Isn’t today the day Jaehwanie hyung is supposed to visit him? Or Wonsikkie?” Hongbin replies, distracted. “Hopefully they bring lots of food. That’ll keep him in his room.”

They successfully pass by Seventeen’s waiting room, and then Chungha’s, and finally further away down another passage they find SF9’s. 

“Showtime,” Sanghyuk hisses under his breath, adjusting his black leather jacket. Hongbin had  _ told _ him the tough-guy jacket was overkill but Sanghyuk had insisted it was just-enough-kill; Hongbin hesitates and holds out an arm to stop him just as he raises his fist to knock.

“Is this really a good idea?”

“ _ Now _ you ask that?” 

“Why are we acting like crazy people who have gotten cheated on?”

“Because - we are. Oh my god, you’re right. He’s cheating on us!”

“That’s not the point, Hyukkie. It’s not this kid’s fault. What were we going to do, intimidate him so he stays away from Taekwoon hyung? Give him the whole ’this town isn’t big enough for the three of us’ skit?”

“Maybe?” Sanghyuk has the grace to look sheepish.

“We’re being carried away here. Let’s rethink this. What we need is a game plan to make Taekwoon hyung regret his philandering ways-”

The door opens and Hongbin and Sanghyuk blink, taken by surprise, as they come face to face with a much-taller-than-expected SF9. Hurried bowing and greeting ensues as Hongbin and Sanghyuk urgently try to think of a reason why they would be standing right outside SF9’s door, and Hongbin blurts out the only thing he can think of.

“Taekwoon hyung sends his regards and good luck.”

“He’s too busy right now,” Sanghyuk continues. “With hair. And makeup. And things. To come himself.”

“Oh,” some of them nod uncertainly, looking back at a boy with blue hair that cannot be anyone other than the fated Juho, newest object of Taekwoon’s affections.

“He was just messaging me, though?” this Juho laughs happily, and Sanghyuk narrows his eyes. Jealousy is an ugly, ugly thing.

“Well.  _ We’re _ here, you see. So he’s too busy to come see you. Because of us.”

“Oh, but of course!” Juho beams. “He must be so happy you’re here. He talks about you both  _ all _ the time. Thank you so much for coming, sunbaenims. You really didn’t have to come all this way. We’re really grateful. Chani must be dying right now - he really looks up to you, Hyuk sunbaenim.”

“W-who?” Sanghyuk stutters, as the others push a (thankfully) short blushing child towards them who mumbles something as he holds out SF9’s album and a marker magically obtained from somewhere. Sanghyuk signs it quickly, feeling absolutely wrong-footed, while the child continues to blush and mumble.

“Were we stopping you from going somewhere?” Hongbin says desperately.

“Oh, we were just going to see if we could meet some of the other idols. Gets boring here in the waiting room,” Juho replies, seemingly having been appointed the talking-to-Vixx-sunbaenims representative. “But we’re so glad to meet you finally. I’ve always wanted to be introduced to you properly,” he smiles sincerely, and Sanghyuk really wishes he’d left his leather jacket at home.

“Isn’t it Taekwoon hyung’s performance soon? Shall we stay and watch it together? I love watching him!”

*

_ “He’s so cool,” Juho sighs for what seems to be the hundredth time from where he’s stood in front of the monitor that’s in every waiting room, watching Taekwoon perform ‘Touch and Sketch’.  _

_ “He’s not bad,” Sanghyuk manages, hiding a smile at Taekwoon’s flaily dancing onscreen and feeling a rush of affection and pride for his hyung, quickly followed by guilt at how much he teases Taekwoon for the way he dances in the face of Juho’s unabashed adoration. _

_ “I wonder if I will ever be able to do a solo like Taekwoon hyung. He’s given me so much advice - you’re really lucky to have him always with you,” Juho continues, wistful tone in his voice. “He must look after you both so well.” _

_ Hongbin reluctantly looks at Sanghyuk and Sanghyuk reluctantly looks back at Hongbin. _

“I’m ashamed.” Sanghyuk admits.

“The kid is sweet,” Hongbin nods, arranging the bossam and tofu they bought on the dining room table. It’s healthy enough for Taekwoon to eat in the middle of his promotions without his silly fear of putting on weight - they’ve both watched Taekwoon shrink down to his current skinny-ness while keeping disapproving comments in check - and they both know how much he loves eating. They’re not sure how to untangle their knot of emotions to decide if it’s a ‘we’re sorry we tease you so much’ bossam or a ‘we love you very much even when it seems we don’t’ bossam or a ‘stop adopting new kids’ bribe bossam, but apart from that and Taekwoon hopefully not knowing anything about what’s been going on at the very least he’ll have a good dinner. The less he knows about their misguided possessiveness the better.

Hakyeon’s out filming, Wonsik is at his studio as always and Jaehwan is at his new musical’s introductory dinner - Hongbin’s going to be away soon for filming of his new drama, Sanghyuk will have his variety show, and Taekwoon told them a new musical for him is in the works as well so the precious ticking of the clock presenting them with a rare bubble of magically-coinciding free time is not lost on them at all. They wait together peacefully for their hyung to come home to them, both lost in Taekwoon-oriented thought.

“What’s this?” Taekwoon asks once he’s finally back; shoes toed off and tossed in a corner, flopped exhaustedly into a chair. 

“Dinner,” Sanghyuk grins at him, reaching out to push Taekwoon’s delightfully-pink hair out of his eyes. “We got it from that famous place you like. Have a real dinner for once, hyung.”

“What’s this?” Taekwoon asks again, suspiciously watching the two of them as Hongbin brings a refreshingly cold glass of water to the table for Taekwoon. “What’s going on? What did you do?”

“Nothing,” Sanghyuk answers with what he thinks is an innocent look just as Hongbin kicks him under the dining table. Taekwoon stares at the bossam as if it’s poisoned.

“You’re definitely up to something. Juho from SF9 told me you two were at the music show today and you went to visit them. You were there and you didn’t come to see me, but you went to see SF9? You don’t even know them.”

Hongbin gets up and slings his arms over Taekwoon from behind, hugging his shoulders and hoping to distract him.

“What’s this now?” Taekwoon asks again, even more alarmed. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing, hyung!” Sanghyuk insists, a touch desperately. At least Hongbin had stopped him from going through with his ‘stay away from our man’ routine he’d been preparing to unleash on Juho, he thinks with an internal shudder.

“What. Is. It.” Taekwoon crosses his arms and sits back in the chair, dislodging Hongbin. “Tell me.”

With a grumble Hongbin takes out his phone and after searching for something shows it to Taekwoon. Sanghyuk peers at it and sees it’s the instagram post that had started them on this shameful journey of jealousy and snags a piece of bossam to eat to help him deal with his embarrassment.

Taekwoon contemplates Hongbin’s phone screen for a few moments, and then the bossam, and then the two of them.

“Juho said you just went to say hello and send my regards to them and then you watched my performance on their monitor, though?” Taekwoon says slowly. “Were you… scoping out the competition?”

Hongbin makes a general grumpy noise.

“Juho told me you were  _ sooooo _ nice to him and the other members,” Taekwoon continues in the same you’re-up-to-something-and-I-know-it tone of voice. “That I’m so lucky to have dongsaengs like you and he wishes SF9 will be able to have the same good relationships as we do and-“

“Yes, we get it! He’s amazing and very sweet and very nice! We get it!” Sanghyuk declares, munching fiercely on more bossam.

A small smile blooms on Taekwoon’s face. “You’re jealous.”

“Who, us? Jealous?” Hongbin scoffs. 

“Ridiculous,” Sanghyuk says. “Who ever heard of such a thing?”

“We just wanted to see who this kid was, that’s all.”

“And make sure you had a nice dinner,” Sanghyuk smiles sweetly.

“I can massage your back later too, if you want,” Hongbin says nonchalantly. 

“And help you with the monitoring of your performance,” Sanghyuk shrugs. “I’m free for now. Or if you need me to run to the shop for anything.”

Taekwoon bursts out laughing. 

He gets up and crosses to the other side of the dining table and bends down to press a firm kiss to Sanghyuk’s cheek, and then goes back to his side of the table and pulls a redfaced Hongbin down to sit next to him before giving him a kiss, too.

“Come on. Let’s eat.”

*

“You know I’m never ever going to let the two of you live this down, right?” Taekwoon murmurs smugly into Sanghyuk’s hair, nestled comfortably between both his boys as they get ready to go to sleep. “Anytime you’re brats to me I’m just going to say one word. ‘Juho’.”

“That’s bullying,” Hongbin mutters, and pinches Taekwoon’s side under the covers. “What if we replace you? See how you like it.”

“With whom?!” Taekwoon laughs out loud. “Who else could handle the both of you?”

“I don’t think you’re exactly ‘handling’ us, hyung,” Sanghyuk replies. “We are letting you think you’re in control due to you being the hyung and your ego and all that.”

“Is that so?” Taekwoon answers. “Let’s see then. I want to g-”

“No,” Sanghyuk declares.

“I haven’t even said what-”

“No,” Hongbin chimes in.

“I’m sure Juho will want to-”

“Hey, Hongbin hyung?” Sanghyuk talks over Taekwoon. “You know, I feel like Eunkwang and Minhyuk hyungs would appreciate us so much more?”

“Yeah. And not always pull that super overused ‘hyung’ card on us, either.”

“BTOB seems like such a great group. I wish we were in BTOB instead. Shall we ask if Eunkwang hyung or Minhyuk hyung is free tomorrow and have a meal together? I’d love to get closer to them.

“OKAY, FINE,” Taekwoon bursts out in exasperation as Hongbin snuggles nearer in triumph and Sanghyuk giggles into his pillow. “I will not use Juho to make the two of you jealous. Juho is a very sweet dongsaeng but you’re both my favourites forever and ever.”

“And don’t you forget it,” Hongbin says into Taekwoon’s shoulder, closing his eyes.

“We’re in a whole other category of ‘favourite’,” Sanghyuk yawns.

Three sets of synchronised breathing deepen amidst the tangle of warm limbs, safe and secure into the night.  
  
**


End file.
